


mirrors tell us nothing about love

by summerstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Pre-Canon, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may all be a lie, but that doesn't mean Kate can't enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirrors tell us nothing about love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Doris Ferleger.

It may all be a lie, but that doesn't mean Kate can't enjoy it, and oh, she does. She's led dozens of hunters in her life, but no one's ever hung onto her words like Derek does, her gestures, her _scent_. He tells her all about it, holding her up with one arm and pinning her against a tree like she weighs nothing, like she's one of his classmates at school, tiny and impressionable and likely to whine about scratches and splinters in the morning. Her legs wrap around him but they're loose, comfortable, trusting. With a little frown, he asks, "What are you excited about?" and he means _you smell happy_. She knows because he's biting her neck—with blunt, human teeth—and he couldn't see it if her delight was showing on her face, which it isn't. At least, not until he pulls away to watch her answer.

"What? I can't be excited about having sex with you?" she asks. Derek likes to believe he's all she needs, that even if he's seventeen years old, she's not going to run off with someone older, smarter, more experienced. He likes to believe he makes her happy.

She likes the way his canines gleam in the darkness when she laughs, the way he mirrors the smile her mouth shifts into after.


End file.
